Please dont leave me
by DurinsDaughters
Summary: Takes place right after the battle of five armies, Bilbo finds Thorin on the battlefield and finally confesses his feelings for him as Thorin dies in his arms. or so he thinks. Bilbo passes out moments later and when he awakens in what seems like a tent, he could never prepare himself for the news he was about to get.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! so I recently watched beauty and the beast and the ending really made me think of bagginshield. so I took a few lines and added it to the ending of the battle of five armies. (don't worry thorin and Bilbo will not die in this) I was originally only suppose to be a one shot but I was convinced to make this longer so we shall see how this goes! enjoy! I'm sorry its so short!

As Bilbo lay on the cold snowy ground knocked out, he heard distance grunts and groans in the distance as his mind finally came too.

He opened his eyes quickly with a wince of the ache in his head, he tried to stand up but fell down in pain as he noticed he was bleeding from his thigh. He must of injured himself when he got himself knocked out.

Blood slowly pooled out of his thigh and Bilbo winced out in pain, he ripped a piece of fabric off his coat and quickly wrapped his thigh the best he could.

That when he heard groaning, that wasn't coming from him.

it was in the distance. and that's when Bilbo remembered.

Thorin.

The whole reason Bilbo was coming down here was to find Thorin, and he just might of found him. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Bilbo pulled himself off the cold ground and started limping towards the sounds of groaning.

As he walked onto the ice platform he saw nothing but mists of ice blowing in the air clouding his vision, as he walked further and further the mist started to fade and the whole ice platform was clear. He gasped as he saw one bloody body and recognising him as azog the defiler at once. Bilbo took one look at the lifeless body of their enemy and spat at him.

Bilbo then began scanning the area looking for his dwarf and gasped seeing another bloody and lifeless body laying beside the end of the cliff drop off.

"Thorin!" he yelled, limping as fast he could over to him.

As he sat down, more like fell down beside Thorin. He clutched his arm at once, relived to feel Thorin squeezing his hand back opening his eyes slowly and widening them for a second..

Thorin was pale, he had blood and bruises covering his face and his hair was wet with sweat. He had a very deep wound coming from his abdomen, Bilbo gasped and let go of his hand to press down at the wound. earning a groan from Thorin.

"you came back" Thorin said weakly a tear slipping down his face.

Bilbo brought his hand to Thorin face whipping his tears as his own tears threaten to fall "of course I came back, I couldn't let azog get to you before I got to tell you the truth." he said honestly.

"The truth about what?" He said huskily, coughing roughly.

Bilbo bit his lip "About how I feel about you, but that doesn't matter because now you're hurt. Oh this is all my fault. If only I gotten here sooner" he said blaming himself.

Thorin titled his head towards Bilbo as another tear fell "Maybe" Thorin coughed roughly "Maybe its better this way"

Bilbo shook his head " Don't talk like that, you'll be alright Thorin." he said crying softly caressing his face "we're together now, everything is going to be fine. You'll see" he said playing with Thorin's hair.

Thorin gave him a sad smile and lifted his hand slowly to bilbo's face "At least I got to see you one last time" he said smiling softly, his hand dropping from Bilbo's face onto the floor, his eyes slowly closing. His breathing started to become rapid until it started to slow down and then stop completely.

Bilbo's eyes widened "No! No. Please! please don't leave me" he cried and begged loudly falling into Thorin's chest shuttering.

"I love you" he said whispering, leaning in and kissing Thorin's cold lips before passing out from his own blood loss.

But the last thing he felt before completely slipping was an arm squeezing him tightly.

And with that, he was out.

seeya next time my little hobbits!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my hobbit babes! I am back and I hope you enjoy the chapter, soon ill be posting on a03 and I wont be on here so I hope to see you all there! enjoy!

When Bilbo awoke, it felt like he was passed out for months. He awoke with a stinging in his head and winced as he opened his eyes. Once his eyes got used to the light he looked around and it seemed as though he was in a tent, he heard voices around him whispering. he turned his head and his voice squeaked out "Hello?" the whispering turn to silence as one of the men left the tent, leaving Bilbo alone with the stranger but then a warm hand touched his head "Bilbo! my lad youre alright! "the familiar voice said, Bilbo turned his head towards it and eyes widened "Balin! my friend! thank the heavens its you, I thought I was taken hostage." Bilbo said relived.

Balin smiled softly chuckling "No lad you're quite safe here, we are at the elven camp base getting everyone who was wounded patched up. it was very generous of thandruil to offer his help" Balin said greatful smiling big at the thoughts in his head. "good thing thorin is passed out because he would never let an elf touch him, he would rather let himself die, i thank the heavens for the humor our stubborn dwarf king brings" Balin laughed to himself sitting down on the small chair beside Bilbos cot.

Bilbo sat up quickly with a hiss but still sat up and faced Balin with a shocked face, did he just say Thorin was here? and he was alive? that is not possible.

soon balin noticed bilbos strange behavior "Bilbo whats the matter?" Balin asked concerned.

Bilbo shook his head "Thorin is alive? because the last time I saw him he died in my arms? he can't be alive" Bilbo said thinking how impossible this all could be.

His old dwarf friend sat up and sat close to Bilbo "That's what we thought too, but as we all went to find where you and thorin were . We found thorin carrying you slowly, until he finally spotted us and he passed out from his blood loss, we were lost for time and we had to get you both back quickly. Thorin started to slip a couple times but the elves finally got him stable. he was calling out for you a bunch through it all until he finally passed out from the pain, he'll sure be glad to know you made it." Balin smirked.

Bilbos heart thumped in his chest hard "Can I- I have to go see him Balin" Bilbo said tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Balin grabbed onto bilbos hand and squeezed tightly" I know lad and you will. Thorin is on strict orders of bedrest until he wakes, give it time." balin said squeezing his hand once again.

He nodded and wiped his tears "i understand, did everyone make it? Is kili and fili alright?" he asked concerned, the last time he saw his friends they were fighting and orcs.

Balin smiled "They must all have some dumb sheer luck, because they all made it. But Kili is the one we are most worried for." Balin said with a sad expression.

"What happened?" Bilbo said concerned.

The dwarf sighed looking off in the distance "it seems that kili's elf lass was lost in the battle, he hasn't left his tent. he pretty upset." he breathed heavily.

"oh lord" Bilbo said resting his hand on his head "i need to see Kili"

Balin sighed "maybe you can get through to him, be careful your leg is still in rough shape."

Bilbo nodded and stood up slowly grasping the walking stick beside his cot "i shall hope I can"

As he limped to the opening of the tent Balin stood beside him and guided him towards the outside.

Bilbo took in all the injured people he saw getting tended too by some of the healing elves, he saw some of his friends and smiled softy at them as Balin led him outside another tent.

He assumed it was Kilis, Balin waved to tell Bilbo to stay for a minute before disappearing into the tent.

Balin soon reappeared in matter of seconds Fili following close behind smiling big at Bilbo with wide eyes "Bilbo!" he said grabbing Bilbo into a tight hug.

Bilbo let out a small groan but took the hug graciously. "Fili I am so glad you're alright, I am very upset to hear about what happened to tauriel" he said sadly.

frowned "Ive never seen Kili so upset, he wont even talk to me and I don't know what to do" Fili said upset.

Bilbo grabbed Fili's shoulder and squeezed it "just go take a walk, go see thorin and in the meantime ill try and talk to Kili" Fili nodded and wiped his tears.

Fili walked past them and headed to another tent further down from where they were, Bilbo reminded himself to try and sneak away later to go visit Thorin without anyone pestering him.

his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Baling clearing his throat "you better go in alone laddie, if you need me ill be right outside." Balin spoke softly and Bilbo nodded.

He breathed out heavily once before limping into the tent seeing a broken and small kili laying on the cot, letting out heavy breaths.

Bilbo bit his lip but then he finally spoke "Kili?"

The sounds of heavy breathing suddenly came to a stop and Kili lifted his tear soaked face and spoke so quiet that if Bilbo wasn't expecting a reply he would of missed it.

"Bilbo?" he said with such a broken voice Bilbo\s heart like it was going to leap out of his chest.

Bilbo limped towards Kili's cot and sat down, Kili sat up instantly and grabbed Bilbo holding on to him for dear life.

He held Kili back just as tight and rubbed kili's back letting him cry into Bilbo's shoulder.

they sat their in silence, with the only noise being kili's crying until he finally spoke "I can't believe she's gone" he cried harder.

Bilbo held Kili even closer rubbing his back trying to sooth the sobs. "I know my boy, i understand when i thought thori- never mind" he stopped himself feeling a bit awkward sharing thoughts about Thorin to his nephew.

Kili pulled away wiping his eyes "Bilbo its okay, we all knew about your feelings for my uncle and his feelings for you" he said smiling a bit squeezing Bilbos hand. "tell me i need a distraction from my own heart break."

Bilbo sighed and nodded "when i found thorin on the battlefield and i saw him laying there in his own pool of blood, i-i didn't know how to feel. but then i saw that he was awake and i felt relived but he was injured badly and i didn't want to believe that it was that bad he could die but th-" he stopped himself to breathe and covered his mouth to stop a sob from coming out before continued.

"But then just about when i was going to tell him my feelings, he just slipped away right out of my arms, it was like all the air in my chest was stolen out of my body and as he died it felt that all the beautiful and merry things in all the world would die and be buried with him, heart soul and all" Bilbo let his own tears fall and he rapidly tried to wipe them away.

Kili grabbed his hand. "But thorin survived and you will be able to tell him how you feel now think of lucky you are for that. If Tauriel was still alive, i would get down on both my knee's and express all love and affection i had in my body for her, but alas we all aren't as lucky to be with our one" Kili said shuttering from his own words.

"Kili i am so sorry, i don't know what to do or say." Bilbo said honestly gripping Kili's hand tightly, "I'm fine really" Kili lied.

Bilbo shook his head "not you're not" Kili let out a sad laugh "No I'm not okay, but i think, i just need to be alone" he said wiping his eyes again.

"Kili i can't just leave yo-" his words were suddenly cut off by Fili, with Balin trailing behind him.

"HE"S AWAKE!" He yelled, and Bilbo's eyes widened.

Balin rolled his eyes "Sorry that we are interrupting, but Thorin has awoken and has been asking for you nonstop and he refuses medicine until you come." Balin said shaking his head at the idiocy of his king.

Bilbo swallowed hard nodding, and tensed when kili touched his shoulder "just be honest, and everything will be fine Bilbo" he said sincerely.

He turned to kili and smiled "ill be back okay? we still have so much more to talk about. Fili stay with your brother while i go see thorin" he said grabbing his walking stick and wincing sitting up.

Bilbo walked past Fili slowly and walked outside and stopped to feel the cold breeze on his face closing his eyes for a moment.

"You need help getting to his tent laddie?" he opened his eyes and turned to see Balin standing outside Kili's tent.

Bilbo shook his head "No i can do this" he said lastly before walking towards his dwarfs tent.

See you next time my hobbits!


End file.
